Leuchtpistole
The Leuchtpistole (meaning "signal pistol") is a break-action flare gun of German origin developed before and during WWII. Explosive munitions were developed for the flare gun during WWII, an idea which would eventually evolve the weapon into a grenade launcher as the Kampfpistole (meaning "combat pistol") and later as an anti-tank weapon, the Sturmpistole (meaning "assault pistol"). Details Designed in 1926, the Leuchtpistole, with its break-open barrel, was entered into service in 1928 as the Model Heer 26 (Heer meaning "Army", and 26 referring to the design year, 1926). Its barrel length made them rather cumbersome to use, so it was cut down. This shortened barrel length carried over to later production models of the Leuchtpistole. The Model Heer 36 was the second to appear, and was manufactured out of a lighter material; duralumin alloy. It featured Bakelite brown or black colored wooden grips, with an expanded trigger guard to make it easier for the operator to use with a glove. Entering production in 1940 is the Model Heer, which featured a thinner hammer and a load indicator. Produced until 1943, it was replaced by the Model Zink, which is made of zinc to reduce the weapon's manufacturing costs. Kampfpistole When the Leuchtpistole's smoothbore barrel proved inadequate for its conceived purposes, Model Heer 36 and Model Heer Leuchtpistoles were converted with 25mm caliber rifled bores. This had lead to the introduction of the Leuchtpistole Z (Z standing for "Züge", which means "grooves"), also known as the Kampfpistole, and is distinguished by having a "Z" printed on the side of it. Some rare examples of the weapon are equipped with an inclinometer sight. The Kampfpistole, with the rifled bore, fires rimmed 25×35.5mm caliber munitions. Sturmpistole The Sturmpistole was an attempt by the Germans to develop an anti-tank weapon that could be used by any infantryman. It was created by modifying the Leuchtpistole or a Kampfpistole with a 23mm caliber rifled inset-barrel with five grooves, along with a folding shoulder stock that screws onto it and folding sights that are mounted on top of the barrel. The shoulder stock was added to help the user endure the recoil caused by the simultaneously developed Panzerwurfkörper 42 LP anti-tank munition (designed specifically for use with the 23mm bore insert). With the inset-barrel removed, the Sturmpistole can fire the standard signaling flare rounds, as well as the munitions developed for the Kampfpistole. The weapon was not pursued wholeheartedly, due to its ineffectiveness even against the lightest tankettes of the era, and took second stage to the then-current anti-tank rifles and later anti-tank weapon developments, such as the Panzerfaust and Panzerschreck. Ammunition The Leuchtpistole primarily fires 26.65mm flare rounds. Several other munitions, both anti-tank and otherwise, were developed for the Leuchtpistole, including; *'Wurfgranatpatrone 326 LP' (WK 326 LP) - Fin-stabilized projectile with a 12g explosive warhead and a range of up to 400m. *'Wurfgranatpatrone 326 HL/LP' (WK 326 HL/LP) - HL = Hohlladung, meaning "hollow charge". Variant of the WK 326 LP with a 22g shaped hexogene hollow charge capable of penetrating 50mm of armor. *'Wurfmine H 62 LP' - Resembles the Gewehrgranate 61, except that the shaft features a ring stabilizer. It was found to be too heavy and impractical, due to the unwieldiness of its stabilization assembly. Kampfpistole The Kampfpistole uses rifled 25×35.5mmR rounds, which can also be used on an unrifled Leuchtpistole. Wurfkörper The Wurfkörper was a muzzle-loaded grenade projector developed for the Leuchtpistole. Wurfkörper consisted of a wooden, caliber-thick insertion shaft with a hand grenade head that is attached to it.German Wurfkörper 361 LP Gallery Leuchtpistole1926.jpg|Model Heer 1926 (long barrel, manufactured by Walther) SturmpistoleStockFolded.jpg|Sturmpistole, with stock and sights folded References External Links *Article on the Kampfpistole and Sturmpistole on Weapons and Warfare.com *Flare pistol variations on P38guns.com *Les Pistolets Lance Fusées allemands de la seconde guerre mondiale (WWII German flare guns) *http://www.custermen.net/nahvert/nah.htm Category:Flare guns Category:Grenade launchers Category:Anti-tank weapons